DYCB-TV
ABS-CBN (1st Literation) 1963-1972 1963-1967 DYCB-TV channel 3, the first provincial TV station in the Philippines, was launched by ABS-CBN (then known as Bolinao Electronics Corporation, later renamed Alto Broadcasting System). It first aired a four-hours-a-day schedule (6:00–10:00 p.m.), transmitting on a 50-mile radius within Cebu and nearby islands. The station's 390 ft (118.9 m) transmission tower (then the tallest structure in Cebu) was originally from the network's flagship TV station, DZAQ-TV 3, used during the first telecasts in 1953. 1967-1972 Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation 1972-1978 1972-1978 After the declaration of Martial Law by then-President Ferdinand Marcos, and the takeover of ABS-CBN by his crony, Roberto Benedicto, DYCB-TV was forced to shut down, then upon reopening as DYCW-TV and became part of the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation. Government Television Network 1978-1980 Channel 3 became an owned-and-operated station of the government-owned GTV (later the Maharlika Broadcasting System, now People's Television Network). The call letters were reverted to the original DYCB-TV. MBS 1980-1988 It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980 under the leadership of NMPC Minister Gregorio Cendana. By then, it began expanding with the opening of provincial stations nationwide, including 2 stations in Cebu and Bacolod who once owned by pre-martial law ABS-CBN.2 ABS-CBN (current Literation) 1988-present 1988-1992 File:Screenshot-2019-08-30-at-12-09.png|Silver Variant As part of the nationwide relaunch of ABS-CBN which began the year before with the flagship station in Manila, DYCB-TV reopened under its network's original owner and introduced the Star Network ident with the famous numerical gold tri-ribbon channel 3 logo with a star at the end, with the number 3 being made up of three white stripes (later changed to the red, green and blue stripes, matching that of Channel 2 Manila's later idents). The station's studios along P. Del Rosario cor. Leon Kilat St. was inaugurated since then. 1992-1999 In time for the color television broadcasts in the mid 1960's, ABS-CBN started incorporating the now-iconic RGB colors into the rings of its logo. Also, the white frame was swapped for a black box outline. On September 14, 1986, with the reopening of ABS-CBN after People Power Revolution, this logo would become the official symbol of the corporation. This was also the first logo to be used in a horizontal format. 2000-2014 The logo was given a major revamp on January 1, 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The ABS and CBN acronyms merged below, forming the unified name ABS-CBN, and was given a more refined version of its typeface. The three rings and vertical line remain, but the outlined black box encasing them was removed and replaced by a grey square. 2014-present In late 2013, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was originally launched as a secondary logo on October 7, 2013, and then as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. Category:Television channels in the Philippines